


Matchmaker

by MidnightRose2000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of traveling, Action/Adventure, Exploring the First Order, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Follows TLJ Cannon, Force Bond (Star Wars), Galactic politics, Heavy use of the Force, Kylo and Rey actually have social lives, Kylo teaches Rey, Plot, Rey likes food, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some violence and swearing, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unexpected amount of ball/parties, Written before TROS, a lot of fighting, how nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRose2000/pseuds/MidnightRose2000
Summary: It would have been so easy to hate each other, to be enemies. Unfortunately the Force has other plans. Post TLJ
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Connected

He was here again. Rey stood stiffly, methodically cleaning out her blaster, ignoring the Supreme Leader who looked like he wished for nothing more than to cut her down with his sabre.

It had been like this for the past month, the force would connect them and they would do nothing except wait for it to be over.

When the Resistance had received no response from their allies on Crait they thought they had been abandoned. However, it turned out their equipment was sending out faulty signals. After a week-long journey on the Millennium Falcon, they made it to Mirrin Prime. The destruction of the Hosnian system had practically destroyed the New Republic, yet former members still existed. General Organa had been trying to secure communication and alliances between the remaining forces; however, it seemed many were willing to give into the First Order.

"Rey!" Finn came running into her quarters with a jubilant smile. "Poe just came back from his mission with Roba Pie. It's amazing, you need to try some."

Rey smiled, Kylo tensed. After living on Jakku for so many years, almost everything seemed luxurious to her.

"That's great Finn, tell Poe I'll be right there," Kylo bolted towards her, face stark with fury.

"Never knew you enjoyed the company of traitors so much scavenger."

Rey bit her tongue, her heart throbbed a little. It was the first time he had spoken to her since their battle on Snoke's ship and she felt his anger beat on her conscious like thunder.

"Better hurry before Chewie eats it all."

When Finn was at a safe distance, she slammed the door of her quarters shut, fury matching the Supreme Leader's.

"What the hell is your problem, Ren. They're my friends!"

"I suppose someone like you would accept anyone as her friend."

If Rey hadn't been so focused on her own outrage, she may have noticed the flicker of jealousy in his gaze.

"Oh, a what exactly is someone like me?"

Strong, beautiful.

"Someone obsessed with endearing herself to any straggler who comes her way."

"Fuck you Kylo!"

Rey panted, she wanted to strangle him, a month of silence now he acts like a Schutta. She turned away from him, ignoring him would be the best option until she found something in the Jedi texts that could teach her to block him out. Kylo clenched his fists. He wanted her attention back on him, it was pathetic, but as long as her deepest emotions were centred on him, he didn't care if they argued.

"If you joined me you could have eaten whatever you wanted. I offered you the galaxy." Rey reddened further. Fuck. What was he doing.

"You'd probably chain me to a chair if I ate with you."

Dammit, she was supposed to ignore him. She exhaled deeply.

"Look, can we just stop. I don't know why we're still connected, maybe it will fade. Let's just continue to ignore each other." Even as she said those words, a part of her wailed in denial. Yeah, that part could piss off too.

Kylo did not want that, a month of force connections had him on a razor's edge, much equipment had been lost in his 'releases'.

"If the Force is exerting enough power to connect us across systems, then I doubt it will just fade." Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. This entire situation was messy and frustrating, why couldn't the Force just give her a break. "You look tired," it sounded like a casual observation, yet his gaze ate up every inch of her.

"I am," Rey sighed as she slid on to her bed, she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Would it have been so terrible to join me?" Rey hearted twisted. No, it wouldn't.

"Please don't," it was the softest of whispers. When Rey opened her eyes he was gone.

\--------------------

The Roba pie was delicious, Rose had saved her a slice, impressively keeping it away from Chewie and the porgs. Rey smiled, she was a sweetheart.

When she entered her chambers she gasped, lying on her pillow was a food pearl. It had a soft yellow hue and when she picked it up, it glimmered in the moonlight. Ren. She knew it was him, she felt it in her bones. Her hand clenched around it, she had wondered if they were capable of transferring things through the bond. He could drop a bomb through it.

She knew with absolute faith he wouldn't. Her heart constricted.

Rey intercepted Leia as she returned from a diplomatic mission from Taris.

"Uh, Leia could I talk to you privately". The general took in the young girl's appearance. She looked as if she hadn't been sleeping. It had been exactly 3 days since their last force connection and she had no idea how she would react if she saw him again.

"Of course Rey, meet me in my quarters after supper."

Rey sighed in relief and smiled at the elder woman. She constantly worried about whether to reveal her connection with her friends or not. How would they react? Would they hate her? Call her a traitor? The thought almost brought her to her knees.

But, Leia would understand. Rey did not want to give her false hope, she didn't want her to feel the despair she felt when Ben refused to return with her. But she knew Leia would never hate her over her connection with Kylo Ren, and hopefully, she would provide some insight into the man which haunted her every thought.

\--------------------

Kylo turned the water on at full blast, he had just been in a meeting with crime lords in Hutt Space. He felt foul as if he had just trudged through one of their swamps. He immediately returned to his chambers to use the refresher.

They were vulgar, seeking only their self-pleasure. Kylo should be grateful, they would do whatever the first order wanted as long as they were paid. He gritted his teeth, leaning against the wall as the hot water poured down, almost scalding him.

He wanted to see her. It had been three days, the longest it had been since their first force bond. In fact, it was not unusual for them to connect multiple times per day, if only for a brief moment.

If being with her constrained his self-control. Not being with her was worse. He could barely concentrate on anything, much to Hux's delight. He had to visit his private training rooms more frequently, venting his frustration on inanimate equipment instead of an unlucky soldier. Turning the water off he donned his robes. Looks like he'll be sending off more equipment for garbage disposal.

\--------------------

"Chewie thinks you're a better pilot than me," Rey laughed. She had seen him in an X-wing and could most assuredly say that Poe was far better than her.

"That's sweet but I doubt it."

Poe grinned, "Well, how would we know for certain unless we put it to the test? You, me, and a race around the asteroid field."

"I would…" Rey felt a shift in the atmosphere. Dammit, not now! Kylo Ren appeared before her, sweaty and panting, it looked like he had just been sparring, although in reality, it was more like destroying.

"Rey?" Poe questioned her vacant expression and reddened face. She tore her gaze from Kylo's.

"Sorry Poe."

Kylo became enraged. "Get rid of him!" He demanded, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Umm, I have to speak with Leia."

"That ok, how about afterward?"

Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back flush to his front.

"Leave now," he growled, lips brushed her ear. Rey's body quivered, they hadn't touched him since their battle. She locked her body, giving Poe a tense smile.

"Sure, maybe later." Rey quickly turned around, darting off to her quarters, leaving behind a bewildered pilot.

"I can't believe you, Ren, this is the second time! Seriously what is your problem."

"You shouldn't be associating yourself with that pilot".

Kylo knew Poe well before he had interrogated him. His mother had been a close friend of Leia. He had first met Poe at a dinner party hosted by his mother. As a boy he was reckless, as a man that still held true, except now he possessed a charm which tended to leave a trail of broken hearts.

"Well it may surprise you, but us 'rebel scum' are capable of possessing integrity"

"I never said you didn't."

Rey grew frustrated, "Then what the hell do you want Ren!"

He looked at her with such torment that Rey wanted to reach out and hold him. It seemed as if he was on the verge of saying something when the force connection shut down. Rey slunk to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her torso. She felt lost.

"Rey, are you there? The General has sent me to escort you." Rey looked up and was greeted with C3PO's golden face.

######  Author’s note 

######  A big thank you to those who took the time to read this. This fanfic was originally posted of Fanfiction.net in July of 2018, I am the original author. I wanted to reach more readers so I am also making my fanfic available here. Two years after starting this. I've updated this chapter countless times. It's probably the cringest piece I have ever wtitten. A little too much drama. I started it on a whim after reading some really amazing Reylo fanfics, so the first few chapter reflect that lack of direction. Please give it a little time, the writing gets better I promise (^▽^;) Please leave a comment and I'll see you soon


	2. Belong

Leia poured Rey a stemming cup of Deychin tea. The girl in question sat rigidly on the plush couch. In the short time, she knew her, Leia found her to be filled with determination and strength. Yet, now it was apparent that she was nervous.

"What would you like to discuss Rey?"

"Um, well, firstly I wanted to know if Chewie told you anything about us going to Snoke's ship."

"He told me that you had a plan to bring an end the First Order. He was quite worried, thought you going on a suicide mission but that you had faith in the Force."

The Force seemed to enjoy torturing her at the moment.

"Well, now that Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader, I just want to know what he was like as a child. Before he joined the First Order."

Leia, leaned back, partly in shock and apprehension.

"I'm sorry" Rey quickly added. "On Star Killer base, when he tried to interrogate me, he got inside my mind, and I got inside his. There so much anger in him but Master Luke seemed so distressed. I think he still cared about him. And so I just wanted to know if he was always like that."

Leia took a deep breath, "my son was an awkward little boy with too big ears and two left feet." There was a shift in the older woman, as if she was a rubber band drawn too tight, and was finally being eased.

"He had trouble fitting in and making friends. He always believed he had to better than everyone, and work so hard to be so. I think our legacy, Luke's, Han's, mine, it was too much for him. I thought that by sending him away with Luke, he would finally find his place in the universe. I hoped he would be happy." Leia halted, looking into her cup as if she saw a destination too far from her reach. Rey tentatively leaned over and clasped the older woman strained hands. Leia gave the girl a soft smile and loosened her grip on her cup.

"It's common for force-sensitive beings to begin their Jedi training young. But looking back I can't help but think that was wrong. My Son, he… he just wanted to be with us. He wanted to be with his parents. The Jedi value peace above all else, and to that end, I think they would become detached from any emotion. Ben, he was so gentle, so soft, he was filled with so much love. I remember when I was pregnant, I could feel him through the force. He was like a band of light."

"You still love him," there was no condemnation in Rey's voice.

"Yes, even after everything that's happened, even after Han. I can't stop loving my son."

Rey felt to urge to confess, to tell her everything about the force bond, about Snoke's ship, about what was happening between them.

"Leia I…"  
The atmosphere shifted around her. Kylo. She had to leave. Now.

"I'm really grateful that you shared that with me. I… I need to think."  
"Of course, you can talk to me any time," Leia guided her back out, as she watched Rey leave she felt for a moment as if her son was here. Leia sighed, she was growing weary.

Rey returned to her private quarters, her back towards Kylo.

"Did you know she was there." He did. Leia, his mother. His mother who had the warmest hands, who was strong as a Destroyer, as gentle and a Velanie flower, and could quiet his anguish with a single touch.

"Dammit, say something!" Her voice was furious, she wanted to scream, to strike him down, to fall to her knees and cry at what they had become. Enemies, we are enemies.

"Does she even matter to you?" Yes. A weakness, just like you. Kylo remained silent but she could feel his pain vibrate through their bond.

"Why?" She asked in a broken whisper. "You asked me if it would have been so terrible to join you. But why didn't you join me? Why couldn't you leave it behind and choose us!"

"It's too late to try and recreate to past."

She did fall then. The tears she tried so hard to hold back flowed down her face. Kylo fell with her. He dragged her trembling body to his chest and enveloped her in a strong embrace. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

"We could have made our own future together," Rey cried hoarsely in desperation.

"I don't belong with a Resistance."

"I don't belong with the First Order."

They clasped each other. Every sob tore at Kylo's soul, he felt as if he was being rendered apart. He ran his hand through her brown locks. Holding her as if he could someone weld them together. Rey sobbed harder at his gentle ministrations. She wanted to curse him, but all she did was clutch at his robes.

When their connection ended Kylo could still feel the dampness of her tears on his neck.


	3. I just do

Rey slid further into HWK-290 freighter, fiddling with the engine components. Her eyes felt a little puffy from yesterday. She had tried meditating to get her mind off of what happened but quickly became restless. Working with machinery put her in a familiar ease.

"That looks great Rey," Rose declared walking over to her. She had been making some adjustments to Poe's new X-Wing when the young Jedi arrived to lend her a hand. When Leia had returned from Taris, she had brought a slew of broken starfighters that were easily repairable from the planet's polluted surface.

"Thanks," Rey replied with a grin as she connected a circuit. Rey was an easy person to like. She was hardworking and dedicated, a little rough around the edges, but Rose was sure her sister would have loved her. Finn does too. Her heart twisted. Rey was undeniably beautiful, and with her Jedi powers she knew of many Resistance members had an interest in her. Finn had stuck to her side ever since her injuries on Crait. But there was a warmth, an unbreakable connection between Finn and Rey that had Rose on edge whenever in their presence. She did not want to be the sort of girl who tried to render relationships apart, but a part of her wanted more.

"Well if it isn't two of the prettiest girls in the Resistance," Poe came strolling into the hangar in all his charming swagger. BB-8 rolling next to him. Rose gave a taut smile, Rey laughed.

"Your starfighter is ready Poe."

"Thanks Rose, I hope you're prepared for the fact that you'll be repairing a lot of X-Wings in the future." Rose gave a genuine smile. BB-8 squeaked animately.

"I know buddy, I am careful." BB-8 gave an exasperated whine. Rey tittered, giving the small droid a scratch on his tummy.

"You ready for that race?" Poe asked Rey.

"What race?" Finn enquired as he entered the hangar with a bevy of food and beverages. He handed Rose a can of Moogan tea and Rey a piping hot nerfburger. Poe tried to swipe some of Finn's hubba chips but he swatted his hand away, Poe chuckled.

"A race to see who's the better pilot, Rey or me."

"As someone who has been flown by both of you, I can safely say that both of you are equally crazy pilots."

BB-8 whirled in agreement.

"Hey!" Both Poe and Rey exclaimed in indignation. Rose chortled.

"Well as someone who has been piloted by neither of you, I can say that I have no idea whose's better."

"Then all the more reason to put it to the test." This time Poe was successful at securing a chip. Finn shot him a glare. He ate it with relish.

"Alright, alright, let me just finish up here," Rey announced around a mouth full of burger.

\--------------------

Rey had never flown an X-wing before. She was far more adept at a BTL-A4 Y-wing. Nevertheless, after spending hours on flight simulators she had enough knowledge to be able to fly it at the very least.

"Are you guys ready?" Rose questioned through their headset. Both were facing the mouth of the hangar. The race course set on their displays.

"Ready Rose," Both answered affirmatively.

"On my mark, 3," Rey gripped the steering wheel.

"2," Poe breathed deeply, loosening the tension in his neck.

"1!" The starfighters shot up of the hunger at breakneck speed leaving a stream of fuel smoke in their wake.

"Damn that was fast," Finn declared excitedly.

"Quick, pull up the monitor, I don't want to miss a second!" Rose exclaimed, rushing to the nearest computer screen. BB-8 connected with the device, displaying the location of both fighters throughout the course.

Rey hadn't felt this excited in awhile. She had almost forgotten what it was like to fly a ship for the sheer thrill of it. Poe was quick to gain a lead on her, yet she was making significant progress herself.

The air shifted around her. For fuck sake. She could not catch a break.

"Not now Kylo, I'm busy." His gaze narrowed on the small woman.

"You're flying."

"I'm concentrating." Apprehension suddenly filled the Master Knight.

"Are you being attacked?"

"What? No, I'm trying to win a race."

"With that pilot?" Kylo growled lowly.

"Oh my gods, I do not have the time to argue with you right now." Rey focused on the course trying her best to ignore the leader of the First Order who was brimming with volatile energy. Kylo noticed her rapid movements, her sharp jerks on the steering wheel.

"You're in an asteroid field."

"How did you know?" Alarm seized Rey's body. He couldn't actually see her surroundings? She felt a sliver of pain vibrate down their bond. Han. She glanced quickly at him from the corner of her eye. His expression was drawn tight.

"I just do. Use your blasters to destroy incoming rocks."

Rey reached out to the controls, activating the blaster cannon. When an asteroid approached her, she shot it, turning it into debris instead of swerving around it. The X-Wing cut through the field like a hot knife through butter. She was closing the gap between herself and Poe.

Poe smirked from his starfighter, noticing his incoming opponent he increased his speed. His heart pounded, it was almost as if he was in battle with the First Order. Turning the X-wing on its side he flew deftly between two asteroids, increasing the distance between them by a fraction. Poe cried in exhilaration, they were definitely going to do this again.

They approached the end of the asteroid field, the body of rocks became too big to shoot. As soon as Rey dived under one a larger one came into view.

"Shit!" Rey exclaimed pulling at the steering wheel with all her might to avoid a collision. Kylo's hands wrapped around her's. Rey's head whipped towards him in shock. His grip was strong and steady, pulling the X-Wing up over the asteroid. Rey turned back around, they had cleared the asteroid field.

The fighters re-entered Mirrin Prime's atmosphere, the hangar of the Resistance stronghold came into view. Rey felt her ears pop and she grew slightly breathless. Her heart beat rapidly, her palms slick in anticipation. Kylo's hand curled around her chest and throat, thumb stroking her thumping pulse point. His fingertip was a hair's breadth away from her breasts, she could feel the heat of his palm against her skin. She should have screamed in fright but she felt herself relaxing. Rey switched the controls, landing the X-Wing smoothly.

Kylo drew back but Rey's hand quickly seized his. She gazed at him with... gratitude? Surprise? Whatever it was it made his back tingle. He swallowed thickly, clutching her small fingers. Rey opened her mouth to say…

"Rey you were awesome!" She turned around, spotting Finn waving jubilantly beside her aircraft. Kylo was gone. Rey gave Finn a shaky smile. Poe had won the race, she wasn't surprised, but it was so much fun. She landed a few seconds after him. Rey fiddled with the controls popping open the cockpit. She slid out of the fighter, Rose handed her a water bottle, she sighed in appreciation, taking large gulps. BB-8 beeped excitedly, she patted him on the head.

"You were amazing Rey, I had such a great time!" Rey turned and was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by the older pilot, he lifted her a few inches off the ground. She laughed, patting him on the back as he set her down, her friends talked animatedly about the race. Rey's hand slid towards her neck, stroking at where his fingers had been. Ben.


	4. Survival of the Fittest

"Supreme Leader, a rebellion has broken out on Point Ridan. The miners are declaring independence from the First Order. We can have a platoon of soldiers wipe them out within a week." Hux spoke stoically. Every time the General came into his presence, he constantly checked himself from hurling insults at his former rival, now his superior. Kylo inwardly smirked.

Point Ridan, he had received reports of the populace dying from disease and starvation. It was inevitable really, the Resistance had no hand in doing this. Annihilate them. That would be what Snoke would do. The absence of him was noticeable. He hadn't realised what a constant presence his old master had within his mind, constantly fuelling his anger. And distrust. He thumbed his scar.

"No, send a shipment of food and medicine."

Hux gasped, "to those traitors?!"

Kylo raised an eyebrow. For a moment he looked like his mother, working with a naive young leader.

"But Supreme leader, we could destroy them effortlessly."

Hux's throat tightened ever so slightly. A familiar fear seized control of his body.

"I will not repeat myself, and I will not be questioned."

"Of course Supreme Leader," Hux heaved, "I'll have you orders completed within the hour."

His throat relaxed and Kylo dismissed him with a wave. He departed quickly out of the meeting room, a trickle of cold sweat running down his back. Kylo stroked his scar and for a moment thought of what Rey would think.

He sighed, leaning back into his chair. He had to dispose of Hux, sooner rather than later. He was a liability, he hated him far too much to ever be loyal. However, until Kylo found a suitable replacement with sufficient skills, he would have to bear with the insufferable insect.

"Supreme leader, Atuo Blank is ready for you on the holoprojector," a young officer announced timidly. Kylo tensed.

"Bring him up."

* * *

_"Dada," Ben mumbled as he shook the mini holoprojector in his small hands. Leia smiled as she held her infant son on her lap. Han had gifted Ben with a full body hologram of himself when he departed on an escort mission for the New Republic. Secretly he feared that Ben would forget him after any given length of time. Leia assured him that would be impossible but the anxiety remained. He didn't possess the same connection with Ben as Leia or even Luke._

_"Dada," Ben said again, staring intently at the projection. Leia stoked his check, he was so soft and precious, her heart swelled when he grinned toothlessly at her._

_"Hungry mama," Leia lifted him up and kissed his chubby cheek._

_"Hmmm, how about some Dagobah Yoghurt sweetie." Ben shook his head enthusiastically. Luke had introduced it to Leia when he had brought her to Dagobah to test out her force abilities. It was an interesting event but the most that came out of it was Ben finding a new favourite food. Ben clutched the collar of her gown as she rose, cradling her son around her torso. He blew raspberries at her, it never failed to get his mother to laugh and she kissed his little nose._

_Ben was a messy eater, he got all food over his mouth, neck, and hands. He even managed to get a little on Leia's hair._

_"My word Ben, you're messier then Chewie is when he's starving." Leia ran a soft cloth over her son's face. It only tickled him and made him laugh harder. The stern frown Leia tried to maintain fell apart and she ruffled her son's soft locks._

_"What am I going to do with you?" Leia signed as she cleaned off the last of the yogurt from his face and her own hair. Ben waved his arms expectantly at her. She lifted him up, giving him a hug before draping him over her shoulder and pacing the room. Ben mewled, closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his mother. He loved being in her embrace, he felt safe and warm._

_"Senator, Tai-Lin Garr would like a word with you."_

_Leia turned towards C3PO who stood expectantly at the entrance. Leia frowned, stroking her son's small back._

_"Tell him I'll be there in a minute and call for Willow, I need him to watch Ben." C3PO inclined his head before leaving to complete her orders. Leia placed Ben gently down in his play cot, he felt the loss immediately. He whined in distress, small fists grabbing at the air._

_"I'm sorry little one," Leia whispered as she cupped his cheek, he quieted a little. "I promise I'll be back before dinner."_

_She leaned down and gave her son one last kiss before leaving. Taking a quick glance at Ben's troubled face she wished desperately that Han would return soon._

* * *

Rey gasped as Kylo's eyes shot open. It was late at night when she felt the Force connect them, she was surprised to be greeted with his unconscious form. He seemed peaceful, almost serene. Rey felt unsure of herself. When he sighed, she expected him to awaken and glare at her. When he didn't, she crept closer. Never did he appear more vulnerable.

She placed her hand on his neck. Could she physically do it? She knew her friends wouldn't hesitate to try. His skin was warm and his heartbeat fluttered against her plan. He groaned slightly, his repose broken. She wanted to comfort him.

No. She could not do it, even if they were in each other's real presence. That was her last thought when Kylo awoke. He heaved, panting heavily as he took her in. She tried to draw her hand away when Kylo caught it, holding her palm against his neck. There was a mix of emotions in his gaze, one of them was hurt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. His grip tightened, almost crushing her, but she didn't flinch or try to pull away, there was no fear in her gaze. He tugged her towards him until she laid on top of him. Her face was tucked into his neck, he had an arm wrapped around her waist. He felt warm inside, despite what she had done. Pathetic. He gripped her tighter.

"I heard about Ridan," her voice was quiet. "I thought… I thought." She shook her head slightly trying to compose herself. "I felt proud of you."

His heart stopped.

"But then Leia told me about Atuo Blank." She rose, looking straight at him, there was pain now in her gaze.

"How could you Ren. Did you know he deals in slave trading? Did you know he kidnapped a little girl and raped her? Did you know he operates the most atrocious factories? Did you know he employs children!" She trembled then and Kylo wrapped both arms around her.

"He's an asset."

Rey screamed, punching the pillow beside his head, she collapsed on top of him, her face turned away from his. Atuo Blank was lower than scum, and he was supplying the First Order with a vast amount of weapons. He conquered his home world through sheer military force and ruled with an iron fist. Snoke would have admired him.

"What would you have me do Rey? His planet is unstable and he is currently the only person keeping it unified. If I were to try and have him disposed, civil war would erupt and someone worse could fill his place."

Rey turned her face back to him, her eyes were wet.

"The world is so cruel Ben," she whispered. "Is it so hard to be kind?"

He reached up and cupped her face.

"You grew up on Jakku, you know it's survival of the fittest."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, gripping his arm towards her. As a tear slid down her face she faded from his grasp.


	5. Ms Rey

"You want me to do what?!"

"Calm down Rey, this will be a simple matter. You'll have a month to prepare"

The two women stood facing each other, the younger desperately wanting to run from the room and hide in an unknown corner.

"But- But- I'm just a scavenger. You should see Finn's face whenever we eat together. He's just been able to stop himself from visibly cringing."

The man in question had just been able to stop himself from cringing altogether. As a former member of the First Order, hygiene practices were pummelled into him from a young age. He had seen Rey eat with her bare hands and Poe wipe his face with the same cloth he used to wipe his X-wing. He fared better in Rose's presence who at least made sure her hands were absent of any oil and grease when she touched him.

"You faced Snoke in the flesh and the thought of a couple of rich individuals scare you?"

"But Leia," Rey moaned. The General had summoned her about a gathering on Kuat. There was an opportunity for alliances to be built, but most importantly ships to replenish the Resistance's forces. Members of the former New Republic and Resistance sympathisers displayed an interest in meeting the young Jedi. Her defeat of Snoke became legendary yet little was known of the event. She refused to speak of it, claiming it was too traumatising to recall. Her friends thankfully did not push.

"I'm not, well… you," Rey claimed, gesturing at the older woman. Her garments had a slight military style yet she held herself regally as the Princess she had been.

"I don't expect you to be, you are a Jedi and you have a good heart. Just be yourself, I will be with you the entire time."

Rey perused her lips in anxiety, Leia sighed.

"Nevertheless, C3PO will educate you in etiquette, and of the background of those attending."

"Good afternoon Ms Rey, I hope you look forward to our time together, I do," the droid announced jovially.

Rey looked as if she'd been sentenced to face an entire legion by herself. Leia regarded her with sympathy.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"No, No, Ms Rey. If you need the salt, ask someone to pass it to you, don't lean over the table."

"But it's right in front of me," Rey declared in exasperation. For the past few days, she had eaten every single meal with the droid, in addition to history and political lessons with him, sometimes with Leia. She had managed to eat with her mouth closed, only after the hundredth time, C3PO pointed it out to her with disapproval.

"That's not the point, now please sit back down."

Rey obeyed, suppressing a huff. Keeping her voice low she turned to the droid.

"Can you please pass me the salt."

"Gladly," he slid it over to her and she accepted it without retort. Rey knew he meant well but sometimes she felt like hurling her dinner plate at his great big yellow face. She cut into her meat with more force than needed.

Kylo shifted into focus. Rey inwardly groaned and felt like banging her head on the table. She might have if not for the droid. It was the first time the force connected them during one of her lessons.

"Miss Rey, your elbows."

She grimaced, shifting her arms off the table. "Sorry, Sir."

Kylo's brow rose. "Is that C3PO? Are you receiving etiquette lessons?"  
Rey blushed. Kylo howled with laughter, clutching his stomach. Rey gasped, she had never seen him laugh before. He looked handsome. Her wits caught up with her. She scowled at the still laughing Supreme Leader.

"Miss, please do not scowl." C3PO appeared not to notice her change in attention, waiting expectantly for her to continue eating. She bit her lip, cutting into her meat again, her utensils held tightly.

"You should take smaller bites, so you can quickly swallow if someone talks to you."

She glanced quickly at Kylo who continued to watch her with bemusement. He remembered when he was a child, the droid bending over him, trying to prevent him from painting the table with his food. It was worse when Han and Chewie joined in. Rey took his advice, placing a smaller portion in her mouth.

Kylo watched her lips move as her jaw worked her food, then her throat when she swallowed. Rey blushed. Stop Staring! She wanted to say as her stomach churned. She usually devoured any food placed before her but at the moment she had little appetite under the Master Knight's intense gaze. She trembled a little as she shovelled some beans into her mouth. He smiled self-indulgently.

"Ms Rey there's sauce on your mouth."

Her body locked, being stared at so heavily was making her feel dizzy. She lifted her hand to…

"Napkin Rey." She glanced at Kylo, his gaze was hot, she quivered. He imagined her eyes wide, skin flushed as he fed her with his own hand. Rey shifted direction, lifting her napkin, cleaning the corner of her mouth. When she placed it back down he was gone.


	6. Just them

Rey twirled, intensely aware of her footing as she moved about her rooms. Yesterday C3PO had introduced her to ballroom dancing. He had shown her simulations on a holoprojector, giving elaborate explanations.

He had tried dancing as her partner yet his mechanical movements had made it somewhat difficult. When Poe dropped in unexpectedly he had a fit, causing her to trip and fall on top of the droid. This also caused Rey to cry out a few choice words which had C3PO lecturing her for hours on 'proper' speech. Fortunately, the droid declared that they would not be practicing together again. Unfortunately, Poe took immense pleasure in reciting the event to Finn and Rose who preceded to cry with laughter. He then picked up BB-8 and danced around Rey with relish. His movements, she begrudgingly acknowledged, were extremely graceful. He announced he would be happy to be her partner as BB-8 squealed in fear. Rey had a feeling, that she would end up purposefully stepping on his feet, and turned him down.

She groaned the gathering was four days away. Rey was up to her eyeballs in history and 'correct' practices. She'd finally made it through a meal without C3PO correcting her and was able to cite the guest list without a mistake. Nevertheless, she felt hopelessly out of her depth, and still struggled to prevent herself from teaching C3PO one of the 'gestures' she learned on Jakku.

"Having fun?"

Rey felt him the moment the bond between them tightened. She sighed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ogle me." She glanced at the projection again, shifting her stance.

"No," he answered simply. Rey huffed, turning away from him, she stared intently at her feet trying to mimic the movements shown in the hologram. She was so focused that she didn't notice Kylo approach her until she felt his arm circle her waist and his hand clasp hers. Her startled gaze looked up at him with shock. In that instant, Rey remembered he was through blood a prince. His expression was gentle as he guided her about the room, moving to the music. She relaxed in his hold and nestled her face against his chest.

"You're good," it was a sincere remark spoken with certainty, Rey blushed a little.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Kylo seized the opportunity to enjoy the feel of her body against his. Her lithe frame, the soft swell of her hips. He could feel her chest press against his with every breath. It was easy to escape in these moments. To be just them instead of opponents fighting in a cosmic war that encompassed far more than their own lives. He held her closer.

"Ben?" She questioned.

"Please," he whispered, "Just a little longer."

It was when he was with her that he felt at peace. As if everything in the universe was in its place. They continued like that, slowly moving together until their connection faded.

* * *

"How may I serve you Supreme Leader?" The young officer enquired subserviently.

There was nothing in her demeanour or appearance that indicated she was anything special, yet this soldier and some of the finest skills in the First Order. Marksmanship, melee combat, piloting, battle tactics, it was all superb. Even her father was a well regarded member of the First Order. She had been a captain and was well on her way to being a major, that was until she had disobeyed orders. She was commanded to raze a village to the ground which had served a Resistance stronghold, instead she allowed the villages to escape and then destroyed the empty buildings. For her act, she was sent to reconditioning and then demoted to nothing more than a private, many of the villagers were tracked down and executed. However, despite everything, there was never a single word against her from her subordinates, whose loyalty had caused their demotion as well. She could be useful.

"AT-8266, you should rejoice, an opportunity arises for you to redeem yourself." She tensed, raising her head slowly to take in the Master Knight. He was extremely tall, exerting an air of regal dominance, his presence was almost overbearing. Her heart seized in anticipation.

"A rebellion has broken out on Point Ridan, the leaders wish to negotiate their surrender. You will be sent as a representative of the First Order to discuss the conditions of their reintegration." She was shocked. This was not the sort of order she expected from the infamous Kylo Ren. Tales of his brutality and exploits were well known. Yet, there he stood, not in a throne room but a council chamber. His voice was low, the cadence inspiring not terror but an undeniable urge to obey. There was fear of disappointing the Supreme leader, not punishment.

"Be fair, and be resolute."

"Of course Supreme Leader," she bowed low.

* * *

Rey fiddled with her gauze sleeves. She had never worn clothing so fine, in fact, she had never worn a dress in her life. Leia had an old friend at Mirrin Prime who granted Leia the use of an old Senate building as the Resistance base. When the General reached out to her for assistance in finding Rey a gown, she'd had been only too happy to help.

It was was a pale blue floor length dress made of Cyrene silk. Ur-diamonds were sewn into the bodice and Ithorian roses were embroiled into the train. Leia had woven shards of Quarzite crystals into her hair, it gave the impression of a crown.

"Rey, come sit with me." Startled out of her turmoil she quickly went to do her bidding. They were currently on board a transport cruiser and would arrive on Kuat in less than an hour, Rey felt a mix of anticipation and dread.

"When I was young," she paused, "Younger than you, I lit an entire buffet table on fire at a state dinner." Rey gaped at the General. Leia chuckled.

"There was Deneelian pudding in the centre. I knew if I asked one of my aunts to retrieve it they would refuse, so I tried to swipe it while their backs were turned. I ended up knocking over a candelabrum, and unfortunately for me, it landed in a bowl of Toniray wine which then spilled over and ignited the entire spread." There was a twinkle in the General's eyes, "I still got the pudding in the end." Rey burst out laughing.

"I thought my parents would skin me alive but they almost fell over laughing. I'm sure you won't be lighting anything on fire but just remember one thing." She looked at her sternly then, "The people here will be curious about you, they may ask you personal questions to test you. And you don't have to tell them anything."

Rey gasped, "But Leia…"

"I am so grateful that you agreed to come, and for putting in all that effort to prepare for this night, and even for putting up with C-3PO. But you are not some chess piece to be manipulated. You can decide for yourself what you wish to become and what you wish to do. If you need my help then I'll be here to guide you. But Rey, don't ever ignore what you think is right in your heart." Leia's hands were warm and soft as they clasped hers, Rey felt humbled by the warmth in her gaze.

"Thank you, Leia." For the first time since they left Mirrin Prime, she felt herself relax.


	7. It's okay

If C3PO hadn't hammered into Rey the importance of maintaining a dignified expression, then she may have spent the entire walkthrough with her mouth opened like a fish. The private residence of Lady Caster, a supporter of the former New Republic, looked like a palace. Marble floors, towering columns with sculptures and fine art adorning every wall. It was grand and elegant, Rey tried to take everything in without bending her head backwards.

Rey stuck to Leia's side, C3PO a step behind them, they were accompanied by 4 Resistance members serving as guards. Upon their arrival, they were escorted to the ballroom by Lady Caster's personal assistant, Amedda. The building was a hive of activity, servants and workers darted between corridors, streams of guests arrived in opulent garments. Rey hadn't been around so many people before. After settling into Mirrin Prime the Resistance numbers swelled, especially after word had spread of Luke and Rey's exploits. Yet, the number of people here easily doubled the current forces of the Resistance. Rey felt a bit uneasy at that. Leia told her that Lady Caster's subordinates were extremely loyal and that all the guests were thoroughly checked for potential threats. But there could always be a chance of attack. Rey clenched her fists, she wouldn't let anything happen to the General.

They stopped in front a large pair of double doors, they were about to be announced. Leia briefly touched Rey's hand, calming the young girl before the doors opened.

"General Leia Organa and Miss Rey!" Rey did not expect the young assistant to have such a booming voice, a hush fell over the entire crowd and every pair of eyes turned towards them. Her breath caught, she had never been looked at by so many people. Leia took Rey's hand in a gentle grip and threaded her arm through hers, she awoke from her paralysis and the two defended the stairs together, their companions close behind.

"Leia! It's so good to see you again," the elder woman was swept up in the embrace of Lady Caster. In that instant activity resumed and the guests continued with their business; yet, many gazes still remained on them. Lady Caster was tall, elegant and the affection she showed for the General was unrestrained. She looked like she was only about ten years older then Rey, yet there was a heaviness in her gaze that revealed she had endured much throughout her life.

"It's good to see you too, this is Rey." She was immediately enveloped in a hug by Lady Caster.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to have you here." Rey couldn't help but smile.

Many people came to greet Leia and introduce themselves to Rey. Some were amicable, some were polite but reserved and some made her feel as if she was being interrogated. Leia was able to deflect their attention away from Rey whenever she believed it was becoming too much but Rey carried herself well.

"Tell me, General, what are your plans now that Kylo Ren is the new Supreme Leader."

Rey tensed. The man who stood before them was Tharen Wrenn, a wealthy Kuat businessman whose company manufactured large battleships. He was exactly the kind of man the Resistance needed as an ally, but there was a coldness in his expression as he regarded the General.

"While the First Order may be vulnerable following Snoke's death it would be too brash to launch another offensive. If we are truely committed to restoring the galaxy to democratic peace, then we need to replenish our forces and re-organise. We lost many following the battle on Crait, and it is apparent that the First Order has acquired powerful new technology." Her response was measured and firm, there was not a single tear in the General's strength.

"But he is your own son, it must make things difficult." A month ago Rey may have slugged the man in the face but this was different. Tharen Wrenn, his father had helped facilitate the financing of the Galactic Empire as an accountant. She could use that to… _No_. Her eyes widen, it felt as if the Force itself had whispered the word directly into her ear. She reached out with her mind towards Wrenn. Pain, there was pain. His son had died in the Hosnian Prime. So much had happened that Rey almost forgot it was a little over 4 months since the destruction of the Hosnian System.

"War is difficult Mr. Wrenn," Rey injected before Leia could respond. "Many of us have lost so much, whether it is our homes or our family, but we should never lose faith in each other. We should not become so accustomed to suffering that we forget there are people willing to stand against cruelty and fight the good fight. I haven't been a part of the Resistance long but I have faith Leia and I hope you will have faith in her too." Rey reached out with her mind again. _It's okay_. She had no intention of manipulating him but she couldn't help but try to ease some of his turmoil. Wrenn turned back towards Leia.

"Forgive me general, it was not my intention to insult you in any way," his voice was a bit softer. "I too hope to see a galaxy that is peaceful once more. One that I hope my children will enjoy." He inclined his head in a slight bow before leaving.

"Well done Rey," Leia whispered to her, gently squeezing her hand in gratitude.

They received more introductions before Rey took a short break to enjoy some of the food. Lieutenant Connix had accompanied them and pointed out many of the dishes to Rey for her to try out. She felt as if she was in heaven, everything, even a simple fresh loaf of bread was luxurious to her. As Rey turned to grab a red rounded fruit which Connix told her was an apple, a little girl stumbled into her legs. She was about to fall back but Rey quickly bent down and straightened the girl.

"Sorrythankyou," the girl mumbled.  
"That's quite all right." Rey noticed the young girl squinting at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, umm… it's my ribbon. I was up on the balcony when it came loose, the wind blew it onto the chandelier." Rey looked up and spotted the delicate tendril of fabric hanging from one of the many chandeliers decorating the ballroom.

"It's really important to me," the girl's brow furrowed in an effort to hold in her despair. I wonder. Rey reached out her hand, calling to the Force she levitated the ribbon back down to the little girl's reach. She squealed, jumping up and down before wrapping her arms around Rey's leg and hugging her. She thanked her over and over again with an exuberant grin. Rey patted her soft locks.

"Wow that's was amazing," Connix declared with wonder. It was just then that Rey noticed the numerous gazes staring at her. Few people had seen the force in action, many looked at her with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Corellia!" Rey's head whipped around, it was Wrenn.

"Daddy!" she cried, Corellia jumped into her father's embrace and waved the ribbon enthusiastically. "Look! Look!" Wrenn smiled indulgently at her. He then regarded Rey intently.

"Thank you," he declared in a low voice, turning, he walked off with the still animated girl.


	8. A knight fell

"May I have this dance?" Rey looked at the young man with a mix of apprehension and shock. After Wrenn left she was inundated by more people who had witnessed her display of the force and had grown more curious. The man before her introduced himself as Bertrum Devron and was the first to ask her to dance. He was extremely handsome, if Connix's reaction was any indication. In all honesty, Rey's perception of beauty was a bit skewed from living on Jakku as there hadn't been many humans around. She felt a bit nervous and looked towards Leia and C3PO, they inclined their heads encouragingly. She turned back towards Connix.

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll tackle him faster then Poe in an X-Wing." Devron chuckled, smiling at Rey coaxingly. After another second of hesitation, she took his hand.

They made quite an image. The dancing practice had paid off and Rey glided across the floor gracefully, their movements, swift and elegant. They looked like royalty as they floated across the dance floor. The area opened up around them as people watched them raptly. Rey couldn't help but notice how soft Devron's hands were. Her own were rough and calloused from years of work, everyone she knew worked with their hands in some way. Her nails were also chipped, Connix had placed fake ones over hers.

Rey could hear the surrounding people whisper in reverence and astonishment.

_"Oh how lovely," "Beautiful, just beautiful," "I must introduce her to my son," "Did you see the Ribbon?" "What a spectacle," "How exciting," "Such skills from the Jakku desert," "And an Orphan!" "I heard she has only one name because no one knows who she is," "What a story!"_

Fake. This was fake. She was a Jakku dessert rat. She didn't belong here. She was a nobody. Rey couldn't breathe, her skin grew flush and her movements tenser. Devron smiled and held her close.

The air stilled. Kylo. He appeared before her in his regal robes. Supreme Leader, Master of the Knights of Ren, descendant of Darth Vader, Jedi Killer. Son. Leia's son, Han's son, Luke's nephew. _Ben_. So strong and so weak, so kind and so cruel. He was many things, so was Leia, Finn, Rose, Poe and all of her friends. She could be many things too. I'm not on Jakku anymore. Rey breathed deeply, relaxing in Devron's grip, she continued to dance under Kylo's intense gaze.

He felt conflicted. She was dancing with somebody, someone that wasn't him. Kylo couldn't see who it was but from the way she moved, it was obviously someone very adept. He wanted to take hold of her, to clutch her in his embrace so she would only be touched by him. Would only look at him.

But the only thing he saw was her. He had never seen her this way before, Rey looked otherworldly, like an angel from the Moons of Lego. She deserved more than him barging his way through her life. Kylo clenched his fists, he would not disturb her. He allowed himself to enjoy watching her as she danced. Eyes following every movement from the sway of her hips to rise of her chest. He knew that no matter how distant she appeared, they would always be connected.

Rey felt his presence as if it was the centre of her mind. He made no move to interrupt her, standing at a distance as his gaze ate her up. She was aware of everything around her, but when she closed her eyes, Rey could almost believe she was dancing with Kylo himself. When she opened them he was gone, she felt it like an internal loss. When the song ended Devron bowed lowly to her, she smiled returning the gesture.

* * *

Others grew bolder, asking the young Jedi to dance. She looked towards her companions every now and then, Connix trailing her, ensuring her protection. She smiled secretly and wondered how her dance partners would react if they knew there was a small hand sized blaster strapped to her thigh. After the eighth dance, she declined the next offer, returning to Leia who was speaking animatedly with a tall man wearing a blue cape.

"Rey, come here, this is an old friend, Lando Calrissian," He turned to her and smiled with a swagger that would have made Poe Dameron blush.

"Hello, what do we have here," He took her hand in a gentle grip and kissed her knuckles.

"Call me Lando," he winked, Rey couldn't help but grin.

"Oh hush you old smoothie," Leia swatted him playfully.

"Now, Now Leia, your still the prettiest girl in the galaxy." Rey hadn't seen the General laugh so openly before. There was an old, genial ease between the two who traded banter as readily as breathing.

"I come bearing gifts," Lando announced as he turned towards Rey. He pulled out a leather folder. Curiously she opened it, inside were old manuals, papers, and booklets. It took a second for her to realise what she was looking at.

"These are guides to building lightsabers."

Lando grinned. "It was hard to find, not a huge market for lightsabers. I collected as much as I could, hopefully, something in there is useful."

"It's amazing, thank you so much." Rey honestly had no idea how to fix Skywalker's lightsaber. She hadn't found much in the Jedi texts about the matter, in fact, much of it was untranslatable.

"Happy to help sweetheart," He turned back to Leia. "I'd better go, trying to keep under the radar."

Leia nodded, "I understand." Lando kissed her on the check. Promising to meet again, he departed, strolling through the crowd as if he owned the entire place.

"Who is he exactly?" Rey questioned. Leia chuckled

"That's a long story."

* * *

It grew dark, the stars shone brilliantly through the large crystal windows. The night cast the ballroom in a lovely cool glow. Lamps were lit and doors were opened, letting in the crisp summer air. The ball would continue for another few hours but Leia decided it was time to head home.

They approached Lady Caster, thanking her for her hospitality and bidding farewell. She engulfed Leia and Rey in another fierce hug, sending her assistant to accompany them. Rey sighed as they walked through the darkened halls. She enjoyed herself, there were some nerve-wracking moments, and she did encounter some unpleasant people, but there were also many delightful people. The food was brilliant and the music pleasurable, Rey could honestly say she had fun.

She felt a sudden prickle of her unease. Her gaze darted around, taking in their surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place but she felt intensely disturbed. Rey reached out to the General.

"Leia…"

A girl sprung from the shadows, pointing a blaster at Leia. Many things happened in that moment. C3PO cried out in alarm, their guards pulled out their blasters, Connix went to pull Rey behind her. But Rey, she forced herself in front Leia. The impact pushed her back and she fell into Leia's arms.

The pain didn't register at first but her breath escaped her, blood drenching her gown in red. Their guards shot at the girl knocking the gun out of her ruined hand, they wrestled her to the ground as people flooded the hall. Rey's senses fell out of focus, she distantly heard Leia call out her name, hands pressing against her wound. She looked at the girl again. There was such an intense hate in her eyes that it made Rey shudder.

"MURDERER!" That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Across the stars a knight fell, pain blossoming in his stomach


	9. Come to Me

_Rey. Rey. Rey._ Kylo gasped, clutching his side.

"Supreme Leader, what's wrong!" An officer cried in alarm. He was had just been in a meeting with a senior member of the First Order when he felt a blast of heat tear through his abdomen. _Rey._ He called out again with the Force. He had never done so before, he felt their bond as an ever-present spark of light in his very soul, and for the first time, he pulled at it with all his strength. Kylo had known instantly the pain came from her, it was cold, their bond felt cold. _Rey._

"Supreme Leader!" The officer called out again this time in terror. He lifted his hand, blood, real blood. He grabbed the officer's shoulder, hauling himself up as another came to his other side to support his weight.

"Med bay now," he commanded.

Soldiers arrived, securing his path as doctors and med droids rushed to assist him. He felt light-headed as he was submerged in a pool of bacta. _Please Rey, answer me._ He almost screamed in frustration. Help Her! Kylo wanted to command his subordinates. It was impossible, she was light years away from him, hurt and in pain. A doctor offered him a sedative, he refused. He needed to be awake, logically to protect himself, but all he really thought about was the young girl who called him Ben so sweetly.

_I'm here Rey. Please, please come to me._

When his condition was secured the doctors left, leaving the medical droids to monitor and assist him. A group of trusted few soldiers remained outside his door. Kylo closed his eyes, reaching out with the force he tried to throw himself through space, desperately trying to reach her.

* * *

Rey didn't comprehend what was happening. She was feverish, blacking in and out of conscious, the blaster had caused silk material from her dress to melt into her skin. Lady Caster's doctors rushed to assist her. They used Bacta to repair her organs and began administering blood transfusions. The most painful part was extracting the silk. Leia and Connix remained by her side throughout the ordeal. One of the guards had left to interrogate the would-be assassin, and C3PO was sending messages to the Resistance base on Mirrin Prime about the event.

She tried blocking out the pain, reaching deep inside her to find a moment of relief. _Rey._ She felt as if she were adrift in a great sea, the waves lulling her to sleep. _Come to me, Rey._ Who was calling her? She suddenly felt lost and alone. It's so cold. _I'm here Rey come to me._ She struggled, everything felt wrong, she needed to leave. Reaching out with her mind she felt herself engulfed in a strong warm embrace.

_It hurts._

_I know, it's okay, everything is going to be okay._

_Ben?_

_I'm here, I'm always here._

_Don't go._

_Never, I'll never leave you._

Rey sighed, in the midst of all the pain she anchored herself to Kylo who wrapped around her in a psychic hold, stroking her fractured conscious with gentle waves. He pulled her into to him, showing her the secret place inside of him, the part he never let others see. It was was light and it was warm. A place where his mother whispered how proud she was, where his father held him when he couldn't sleep, where there was joy, happiness, and love. Rey basked in it and Kylo kept her close, shielding her from the outside world.

* * *

When she awoke she found herself in a medical bay, she sensed Leia and Connix outside her room, both in deep sleep. Glancing at the open window it revealed the night sky. A medical droid came to her side.

"No," Rey whispered. Taking the hint the droid did not wake her companions, administering medicine and health checks silently before returning to stasis.

The force tightened. Kylo appeared before her, he was half dressed, a compression bandage secured around his torso. Rey gave a small tired smile. She remembered the first time she saw him like this, it felt like such a long time ago. He immediately rushed to her, clasping her outstretched hand. Leaning over her small form Kylo tucked his face into her neck, breathing her in. It felt as if he was trying to bind her to him so she could never leave. Rey stroked his dark locks, his skin was sweaty and he panted heavily like he had just gone through battle.

"Thank you for being with me," her voice was soft. He shuddered.

"I thought for a moment you were gone," He murmured into her neck, nuzzling her there. Kylo took a moment to enjoy the solid feel of her, she was slightly pale but warm. Warm and alive, he clenched his teeth, breathing deeply, taking in her scent. Her hand was still clutched in his and he thumbed her wrist feeling her pulse point, he counted each beat.

Reluctantly, Kylo dragged himself away by an inch so he could stare directly into her eyes. Their lips were almost touching, they shared a breath between them.

"I… I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand it, Rey. If you left for someplace I couldn't find you. I can't. Everything was so dark." His eyes squeezed shut.

Rey hummed in sympathy. She stroked his back, the sweat making him cold to the touch. Her hand reached the bandage. He had been wearing a compression bandage.

"Kylo?" She questioned. He shook his head and continued to hold her. Oh no.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in anguish.

"Don't," he declared, weaving a hand through her hair to hold her to him. "It was nothing."  
A moan of denial sounded from her throat, Kylo hushed her softly, he stroked at her now healed stomach with gentle fingers.

Rey moved to the side a little and Kylo didn't hesitate to accept the invitation, climbing into bed with her. He curled around her, her head resting on his shoulder as he drew delicate patterns on her stomach. The thought then occurred to Rey. If their wounds could psychically manifest in one another, then what would happen if one of them died?


	10. Promise

"I'm glad your okay Rey." Leia whispered as she stroked her hand. When she awoke the next morning there had been a flurry of activity. Her wound was healed and it was deemed safe for her to leave, but Lady Caster insisted she remained until she completely regained her strength. However, Rey missed her friends and wanted to return to the Resistance as soon as possible. It was decided they would leave before noon in a new heavily armoured crusier.

"How long has it been?" Her body felt lethargic, twitching her legs she felt the weakness in them.

"It has been a week. You were in a coma for a while after we had you submerged in Bacta." Rey gasped. A week. She thought of her dormant quarterstaff, the severed lightsaber waiting for her back on Mirrin Prime. Her yearning for them swelled but she tampered it down turning her attention back to the General.

"And the girl, what happened to her?"

"Right now she is being detained in a secure room here at this estate. We can not hand her over to the authorities just yet, it may provide the opportunity for the opposition to investigate Lady Caster and our allies." Rey's brow furrowed, something felt off.

"Who was she? Was she working for the First Order?" Leia's gaze flickered with unease.

"No, Rey. She's…" Her grip tightened ever so slightly. "She wasn't working for the First Order. Her mother was a technician on Starkiller base. It was a act of pure vengeance and I am so sorry you got hurt in the process."

The thought occurred to her. Oh, gods. How could she be so callous.

"How many people were on Starkiller base?" She looked at her with remorse.

"We don't know exactly but we estimate it to number least three hundred thousand."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. Three hundred thousand. How many? How many were just people following orders? How many were just trying to make the best of what life had done to them? How many were like Finn? Star killer base had been a planet, it's surface covered in towering trees, centuries older than her. What else was lost in the destruction?

"Rey." She touched her softly. "You know we had to do it, you know it. Billions died in the Hosnian system. Children, loved ones, entire families, they are all gone. I remember when my home, Alderaan was destroyed, it… it almost broke me. We can never allow a weapon that powerful to exist."

It was a logical action. Kill thousands to save billions. She knew what Leia said was true, but her heart wrenched and she breathed deeply to prevent herself from screaming. This was war, survival of the fittest.

"I know," Rey whispered, "I know."

* * *

Rey peered out her window, regarding the sprawling city landscape. She had just finished dressing and soon they would leaving for Mirrin Prime.

Her mind prickled.

"Kylo," she turned. He sat on her bed, looking just as tired as she did. He held a hand out to her and she took it sitting on his lap. His hand slid beneath her shirt, his palm against the bare skin of her abdomen. Rey knew he was just reassuring himself yet her body still quivered, she placed her and over his.

"Kylo… I need to know," he turned his head towards hers. "Starkiller base, are you rebuilding it?" His breath stilled. They had never done this before, never crossed this line where they told each other about their respective stances in this War. His gaze dropped from hers.

"It is in the planning stage." Rey shuddered, breathing deeply to compose herself but he felt her anguish. It thundered in his chest as if it were his own pain.

"Did you do it?" Her throat felt hoarse as she forced the words out. "Did you give the command to destroy the Hosnian system?" Kylo held her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

"No. Hux commanded the operation under Snoke's orders." She turned in his grasp, forcing him to look at her.

"And what about you? Did you try and stop them? Did you try to save them?" He shut his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at her. Kylo knew the unasked question in her eyes. Did he think about Leia? He pressed his head to her chest. He knew what it would have done to her. Kylo grew up with his mother telling him stories about her former homeward, about its unsurpassable beauty with a melancholy look on her face. He knew of the constant contact she made with the Alderann Sector, the pain in her eyes whenever she met with a survivor.

"I couldn't. All I thought about was Han, the map, _you_. It tore me apart, the fear of failing. I… I didn't say anything when Snoke gave the order." Rey turned away from him, looking everywhere as if all that laid before her was horror. He pulled her closer, clutching her desperately.

She threaded her hand through his hair, holding him to her.

"Please. Please don't do it. Don't let it be built. Please Ben," her lips were pressed to his head as she pleaded in desperation.

He stroked her trembling back. "Rey, are you asking me. The Supreme Leader of the First Order to give up the most powerful weapon in the galaxy?" She released a breathe. Did she even have the right to make such a demand? She was a murderer, she had taken life believing it was just. No doubt the First Order believed they were just too. But Rey thought of Corellia, the little girl without her bother, her grieving father without his son.

"I am." There was so much hope and despair in her eyes that he had to turn away.

"The fact that the technology exists can not be changed, but I promise it won't be built," he held her hand to his chest. "I promise."


	11. Only You

It was night time when they arrived back on Mirrin Prime. As soon as she stepped off the transporter Finn seized her in a crushing embrace, then Rose joined, and Poe, and Chewie who held them all together, they all spoke over each other.

"Rey! We missed you," "Don't leave without us," "I'm glad your back," "Roarrr grrr". She even felt BB-8 rub his head against her leg.

"Alright everybody back off, back off. She's still recovering." Connix firmly pushed them away. They looked at her guiltily.

"You are okay Rey?" Finn asked. She smiled softly

"I'm fine guys just a little muscle pain. I've had worse." Her wound was completely healed yet she felt cramps every now and then, the medical droid asserted that it would pass in a few days.

"Well you look fantastic," Poe declared teasingly. "C3PO sent us pictures, our little Rey looked all grown up." Rey laughed, and like that the tension dissipated.

They made their way to the mess hall to have dinner, speaking animatedly about the ball. What she had seen, who she had met and of course, the food which Rey went great lengths to describe. Although, every now and then she looked towards Connix for help since at times she had no idea what she was describing. She hadn't felt so relaxed since she left for Kuat, being around her friends always made her laugh.

"What an asshole," Rose declared as she swallowed a mouthful of food. Rey smiled.

"He wasn't that bad. Leia told me Wrenn sent a proposal for a fleet of battleships for the Resistance, and he also provided that new transporter we arrived in."

"You see, I knew you would do great. People can't help but fall for our little Rey." Poe tugged on one of her locks playfully before taking a sip of her Burshka juice. Her eyes narrowed, game on.

"If Poe went I'm sure we would gain a ton of supporters," Connix interjected throwing him a mischievous look.

"Who, me?" Poe pointed at himself innocently. An opening. Rey snagged a piece of his Sweesonberry roll.

"What is it with you two and stealing people's food?" Finn questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Even as Poe said that he tried to take one of Finn's chicken wings, Finn swatted his hand and Rey took the opportunity to take another piece of Poe's roll.

"I knew it. The First Order was right when they said the Resistance was a bunch of no good criminals." Rose almost choked laughing.

"Well, if there's one silver lining it's that you're finally eating with your utensils Rey."

She grinned and apprehension suddenly filled the former stormtrooper. Rey picked up a lump of her potato rice with her bare hand and shoved it into her mouth, making sure to chew loudly with her mouth open.

Finn shuddered and Poe took the opportunity to steal a chicken wing.

* * *

Rey bent over the manuals Lando had given her. It was fairly simple in terms of mechanics. Blade emitter shroud, energy modulation circuit, power field conductor. She would talk to Chewie and Rose over the parts and design. The kaber crystal had been fractured, it would be unstable to continue using it. A thorough reading of the documents indicated that three was the ideal number. If she split the primary crystal in half then including the focusing crystal, there would be three in total.

The most concerning part was the Diatium power cell. It had been damaged in the break and would have to be completely replaced. Unfortunately, the metal was difficult to acquire due to excessive mining. Rey sighed, she would have to talk to Leia about it. The air stilled.

"Kylo," she turned to greet, she wondered how he would react if he knew she had Skywalker's lightsaber laid out before her. He didn't hesitate to approach her, placing his palm on her stomach. Rey placed her hand over his, her touch warm and gentle.

"I'm fine," she declared softly, "how about you?" He jerked, looking at her as if she had slapped him.

"What happened to me was nothing Rey. You…" His brow furrowed and his grip tightened. "You almost died." Rey ran her hand up his arm and cupped his face.

"I survived." He clutched her hand and nuzzled her palm.

"It was too close. You were vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Did you forget who bested you on Starkiller base? Or who fought beside you on Snoke's ship?" There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he kissed her palm before releasing her.

"I didn't mean that your weak Rey. You are a Jedi, a powerful one at that. You're capable of using the force to stop a blaster shot."

Her eyes widened,"what? As in freeze it?" He smiled then.

"Yes. I can show you."

She remembered his words from long ago, on that dark and snowy night. Did she want that, did he want that?

"You would teach your own enemy how to protect herself." His smile dropped, too many emotions swirled in his gaze for her to decipher.

"Only you Rey."

She pursed her lips, if her friends knew what she was about to do they would think her mad, but looking up at the man who stood before her, Rey knew her answer.

"Alright."

* * *

It was slightly awkward moving out onto one of the building's open balconies. When Kylo followed her he ended up in one of the laundry rooms of his ship. Fortunately, there were no personnel present, only a couple of droids.

"Try firing into the distance, feel the plasma energy with the force."

Rey looked towards the forest. The new Resistance stronghold was located in the countryside, far from prying eyes. Sensing there were no people in the direction she let out a blast, opening her mind like she had so long ago on Ahch-To.

Rey felt the bolt leave the pistol, the searing heat devouring the oxygen surrounding it. It traveled with lightning speed yet Rey chased it with her mind, her muscles straining in the effort. Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist, hand against her stomach.

"Let go," he whispered into her ear. Rey gasp, panting heavily, she hadn't realised she followed the plasma bolt well past the horizon line. Her head throbbed in protest.

"I wasn't expecting you to chase it into another country," there was a hint of pride in his voice as he stroked her trembling muscles. His hand covered hers as he lifted the pistol back up.

"This time just touch it." When she fired it once more, she felt it for a second, like water running through her hands. Hot, light, gone.

"Good, now command it to stop." Rey released another bolt, leaning against Kylo's strong embrace. It felt slippery, like a fish escaping her hands, she managed to slow if for only a second.

"An excellent try, but don't block it. Feel the energy, try to immerse yourself in it, like you are a part of that light and then hold it still."

Rey tried again, her hand shaking, Kylo cupped her fist gently and together they fired the blaster. The bolt left the pistol, moving through the air like wind. _Stop_. It was as if she was the energy itself, she felt like she was holding her breath as it stilled in the air. It froze completely for only a second before continuing on.

Rey turned to Kylo triumphantly but he was gone. Her hand tingled from his touch.


	12. The Supreme Leader

"Supreme Leader, we're receiving a distress call from Squadron F2187, they're on Pasher and are being attacked by a Mole Serpent."

Kylo stirred, there was the barest tremble in AT-8266's voice. She had returned from a recent mission and was briefly filling out a communications position on Kylo's new Star Dreadnought.

"How is there a Mole Serpent this far in the Inner Rim?"

He knew they were native to the Kathol sector, located at the very edge of the galaxy and under First Order control. If a mole serpent was this far into the Core Worlds, a significant amount of effort had to have been used.

"We don't know Supreme Leader. The soldiers have reported heavy damaged to their cruiser and at least four casualties."

"This is perfect." Commander Orson declared.

"Care to explain yourself, Commander?"

The man in question was a founding member of the First Order. Kylo was currently on his way to Coruscant to establish better relations, Orson's political skills would be useful in his excursion.

"A mole serpent would be an advantageous tool to use against our enemies," his eyes gleamed as if he were appraising a new toy. "They create fear and are capable of causing overwhelming destruction."

"But sir, what about the squadron?" AT-8266 expression was tight, her hands clenching the controls.

"What of them? They failed in their mission on Pasher to capture Resistance sympathisers and now they return to the First Order in shame. The least they can do is to die and allow us to capture the Mole serpent once it is pacified from gorging itself."

AT-8266 blanched, her face pale. Kylo thought deeply, the desert planet of Pasher was close, five minutes in travel time if they used hyperspace. He could sense the pickling anxiety of AT-8266 through the Force. He thought of the girl across the stars, what would she think?

"No. The First Order has no need for dumb beasts, what we need is men. Ready my ship and prepare a division of TIE-fighters and AT walkers to leave in half an hour." He strode out from the room, heading towards the hangar.

"Supreme Leader! Such action would be a waste of resources, and for you to go in person? It's unheard of!" Orson cried.

"Your advice is acknowledged Commander," The Master Knight never turned around.

* * *

Kylo intercepted the platoon after they had barricaded themselves within the Cruiser, the Mole Serpent lashing violently against the ship. He felt his Silencer vibrate with every blast from his cannons, the beast's hide was thick, each burst seemingly enraging it. His wingmen kept close to him, desperately trying to prevent any retaliation. It was a crude battle in the desert landscaper. The serpent beast managed to inflict heavy damage on two of the TIE fighters walkers and a few of the Walkers.

It felt like before, when everything was right. But then, his chest tightened.

_"Can I fly? Please daddy!" Han tucked his son close to his chest, ruffling his hair before facing him towards the controls._

_"Can you reach?" Ben stretched his arms forward, his face scrunched in effort. His father laid a big hand of his shoulder. Ben huffed, lowering his arms he pouted, Han couldn't help but laugh._

_"One day son. One day you'll fly across the galaxy."_

_"With you?"_

_"If that's what you want."_

_Ben turned around, he framed his father's face, small palms against his prickly cheeks._

_"You promise?" Han grinned, causing Ben's hands to move upwards._

_"I promise son, I'll always be with you."_

* * *

Stop. Let it die. Kylo swerved his silencer to the left, hitting the serpent's underbelly.

* * *

_"Dad?" His head was downturned, hands clutched between his legs. It looked as if he was praying, but his father wasn't the type of man who prayed. Han slowly looked up towards him, a weary smile on his lips._

_"Come here, Ben." He trotted towards his father, who hoisted him up onto his lap with a grunt. Ben tucked his head beneath his chin, he clutched his father as he patted his back._

_"You're getting too big for me, son."_

_His heart clenched, Mom rarely picked him up now. He missed it. He never felt safer than in their embrace, but it would be selfish to ask._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry about what, son?"_

_Ben closed his eyes. He knew Mom was gone, he felt her leave, but he knew she'd return to tuck him in bed. She always did._

_Han sighed, the movement of his chest gently rocking his son. "It's okay Ben, everything will be okay."_

_He curled his fists into his father's shirt, anchoring himself._

_"It's me isn't it." Han hushed him, kissing his forehead._

_"No Ben, you can't think like that."_

_"Are you sending me away?"_

_"Of course not," he rubbed his back, swaying him gently._

_"Do you want to leave?" Han leaned back, he palmed his son's cheek._

_"I love you Ben, and I love your mother. No matter what happens I always will. And I will always want to be with you two."_

_"Promise?"_

_Han stroked his trembling cheek "I promise."_

* * *

_Stop it. Stop it_. Kylo breathed deeply, fire exploded around him, metal and sand burst through the air. Focus. His grip slipped on the controls.

Fear. He felt it vibrate down the force. Kylo spotted one of his pilots struggle from the wreckage of his ship, the Mole Serpent rushing towards him. Reaching out, he summoned the force, lifting the pilot and sending him out of the Serpent's range. It squealed in outrage, lashing against the star fighters bearing down on it. The pilot ripped his helmet off, gasping. It was impossible, he stared wide eyed at the ship of his ruler who flew his Silencer deftly around the beast attacking at its now gaping wounds. With one last furious screech, it fell into the desert sand, motionless.

Kylo landed his fighter, commanding his soldiers to clear the wreckage and free the squadron. The sun beat down on him, he felt uncomfortable, especially in his heavy black robes, yet he looked calm, composed and immaculate. The Knights of Ren stood beside him as metal and debris were pulled apart.

Soldiers stumbled out bewildered. They believed themselves to be doomed as they felt the cruiser shake with every hit from the Mole Serpent. But then there was the scream of TIE fighters. A sound which inspired fear across the universe. But for them, hope blossomed. Blinking into the distance, disbelief shook them. The Supreme Leader, the ruler of the First Order himself saved them. They had to be delirious yet there he stood, flanked by the Knights of Ren, cape billowing in the wind, the sun shining behind him.

"Are you all okay?" EB-3972 stumbled forward, he felt like he was dreaming. Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, had just inquired about their welfare. This was impossible, they were stormtroopers, nobodies who were commanded and controlled. They were nothing. He sank low as did the others, his head pressed to the ground.

"Yes Supreme leader, thank you for saving us."

* * *

"Valuing life? Isn't that something a Jedi would do?" Savyn smirked from his seat in Kylo's private quarters.

He was second in command of the Knights of Ren and he sat sprawled on his couch, mask lying beside him. Without it, he was significantly less intimidating as beneath it laid a handsome face with mischievous eyes. If the First Order higher-ups were aware of his true demeanour, they would undoubtedly throw a fit, demanding his expulsion.

"Valuing your subordinates is what an effective leader would do." Savyn laughed leaning down to snag a bottle of expensive Corellian Whiskey. Kylo raised an eyebrow looking over the top of his datapad.

"I hope you know that will be deducted from your salary." He smiled arrogantly which made Kylo contemplate putting him in a force choke as he chugged the bottle.

"You know," Savyn began as he cast Kylo an appraising look. "You're different. Dare I say softer."

If anyone else had said that Kylo may have drawn his lightsaber to demonstrate exactly why he was called the Jedi Killer. Yet, he did not possess the slightest doubt in the roguish knight. They, along with the other Knights of Ren were former students of Luke. He placed the datapad down. H wondered if his loyalty would still hold true if he knew of his connection to Rey.

Kylo examined the knight who took another swig from the bottle, practically swallowing half of it. he lifted his hand, using the force to snatch it from his grasp. Savyn smirked, raising a single finger, he summoned another bottle.

"If you think I've gotten soft then let us test it out in the training hall."

Savyn smiled haughtily, "how about a drinking contest instead?" Kylo levitated his helmet, smashing it back onto his head. The knight fell off the couch, the bottle still held upright in his hand.

"Training Hall. Now."


	13. A cowl or something

"We'll need to completely remake the crystal chamber, we have an N-1 starfighter which might have the parts for it." Rose declared as they bent over Rey's designs. Paper and food were strewn around them as soft chatter filtered through the mess hall. Chewie growled lowly, gesturing to the saber.

"I know, it seems the problems keep plying up," Rey sighed as she regarded the broken halves of Skywalker's lightsaber. Chewie had analysed it and discovered the shell was made from Orichalum, an expensive and rare material.

"We also need to replace the diatium cell and I'm a bit hesitant on breaking the kaber crystal."

Rose laid a comforting hand on Rey's on the shoulder. "I'm familiar with mining tools, I could construct a laser to sever the crystal."

She smiled gratefully at the mechanic before turning to the Wookie. "Chewie, you don't suppose finding a diatium cell would be dangerous?" He moaned softly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Rey sighed in resignation. There was very little supply throughout the galaxy and any known sources were quickly seized by the First Order.

"Why don't you make one from scratch?" The trio looked up and was greeted with Finn's curious gaze, Poe was beside him although he was more focused on the stormtrooper's meal.

"We would still need a new diatium cell and a functional kaber crystal. But, mainly I feel that this Lightsaber is important. Maybe it's the Force telling me something, or maybe it's just sentimental attachment. I just know has to be this lightsaber that I use."

Finn hummed in contemplation, shifting his tray away from Poe's reach.

"Well, if you need help don't hesitate to… Dammit Poe!"

"Wha?" The pilot mumbled around a mouthful of food.

* * *

"Chewie told me about the Orichalum the diatium cell." Rey sat across from the general, grease still smeared across her palms. She had just been with Rose, rummaging through the N-1 starfighter when Leia called her into her office.

"I reached out to my contacts, both materials are located on Naboo. I'm sending you, Chewie, R2, and Finn to retrieve them." Leia pulled out a datapad containing the details of the mission. Rey winced slightly as she smeared grease over the screen.

Hctaqsas Metals owned a crate of Diatium cells and were currently housing them in Theed. They had an opening of two weeks before it would be sold to the First Order. Afterward, they would travel to Varykino and meet with Antron Nakar, an art collector who was in possession of Orichalum and was willing to grant it to them.

Rey absorbed the information, her mind whirling, she sensed a wistfulness in the general. It hit her in the chest. Naboo was the homeworld of Queen Amidala. Leia's mother… and Ben's grandmother. She wondered what he thought about her.

"Thank you, Leia, this means a lot." In all honesty she didn't know how the general felt about her fixing the Lightsaber. Rey knew it had been Darth Vader's lightsaber, but when she wielded it she felt strong and powerful. Leia clasped her hand, completely indifferent to the grease.

"The saber is yours Rey, I know you will use it well."

The Jedi's hand tremble a little but her eyes were filled with resolution.

* * *

Rey stepped out of the refresher, she sighed in bliss. She knew it would be a while until she would enjoy a hot shower again. The Millennium falcon's bathrooms… well, the functional ones at least provided only the basic necessities. However, Rey still marvelled over the free-flowing water whenever she came into contact with a tap.

The air froze.

"Kriff!" Rey cried darting towards the bed, pulling the blanket over her bare body. Kylo's eyes widened, taking in her disheveled appearance. "Don't just stand there turn around!" Rey shouted.

He bit his lip, stopping himself from smiling. "Why Rey, don't you have a cowl or something you could put on?" She blushed, glaring at him vehemently.

He took in her damp skin, following a bead of water as it ran down her chest. His fingers twitched, he wanted to touch her, to peel the blanket away and take his time exploring her. Rey shifted, her face flushed under his intense gaze. Kylo couldn't help but think her reddened ears and neck were quite enticing, he wanted to press his lips there and feel her quiver beneath his mouth.

"Please. Turn. Around." Rey bit out.

Kylo chuckled finally turning his back, he could hear the rustling sound of fabric. Although he could never hear the noises others made in her presence, he was always intensely aware of every sound she made.

"Never knew you were the shy type scavenger." When he first called her that she felt such disdain coming from the Master Knight, now it almost felt endearing.

"I don't like being seen like that. There weren't that many humans on Jakku. But every now and then I caught people looking at me in certain ways, especially as I grew older." His heart began to pound, he could hear the clinking of metal as she secured her blaster harness around her thigh. "When I was fifteen I woke up to the sight of a Crolute male crouched over me. I broke his nose before he could try anything."

Kylo tensed and Rey sensed a violent wave of anger swirl with within him. If he wasn't with her at the moment he would have summoned his lightsaber and lay waste to his immediate surroundings. He wanted to go to Jakku. He wanted to personally hunt down every creature that so much looked at her. He wanted to slowly render them apart before skewering them with the cruelest stroke. But, would _she_ want that?

"Kylo?" Rey questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt him shudder before exhaling deeply.

"Sorry," he whispered. She tilted her head.

"Well, you can turn around now." He shifted taking in her appearance, appraising every inch. Rey's heartbeat increased ever so slightly.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kylo noticed the backpack slung over her shoulder. She glanced away from him briefly before returning her troubled gaze to him. He knew she wouldn't tell him where.

"Yeah," Rey mumbled. He cupped her face so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Then stay safe."


	14. Naboo

"You've got quite the potty mouth," Rey laughed as R2-D2 beeped beside her. "How does C3PO even stand you," R2 whirled excitedly and Rey clutched the table beside her to stop herself from falling over. She thought about their 'lessons' and wondered how C3PO would react if she spoke like that. She laughed harder, tears escaping her eyes.

"Wait, wait," Rey panted. "Don't tell me you taught little BB-8 that," R2 gave a single beep.

"Oh no. No wonder Poe's been so irritated lately, he's going to kill you," even as she said that her skin flushed and her grin widened.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but whatever it is, it can't be good," Finn called across from the kitchen as he prepared lunch. Despite Rey's love of food, she could only make the bare basics, and that was putting it kindly.

Rey turned her grin towards Finn, "maybe that's for the best."

He placed a sandwich in front of her and she immediately dug into it. Chewie howled loudly from the cockpit, Finn pinched his chin in contemplation.

"Something, something, with and boy." Rey chuckled.

"He said, 'hurry up with my food, boy'" Fin narrowed his gaze in Chewie's direction. Rey had taught him some Shyriiwook and Binary after settling down in Mirrin Prime. It was quite difficult as well as hilarious, especially when Rey tried to replicate the sounds, her throat would be especially sore after reciting Shyriiwook.

"No appreciation for my efforts," Finn huffed as he lifted up Chewie's plate which was several times larger than Rey's. He hurried towards the cockpit and Rey smiled pleasantly. She knew Chewie often gave Finn a hard time, but deep down he was a big old softie, it was especially evident when he gave him the last piece of bacta to treat Rose.

Chewie gave a loud growl and Rey rushed to the cockpit to join them.

They had arrived.

Naboo was a swamp planet, so different from Jakku. It was lush, green, and absolutely beautiful, Rey felt her heart pound. Much of Theed had been rebuilt following operation Cinder, ships floated in the air and doomed buildings stood proudly, but amidst all of it was a vibrant landscape, teeming with wildlife. Rey sighed and wondered what her life would have been like if her parents had abandoned her here instead of Jakku.

Chewie parked the Millennium Falcon outside the city, in the abandoned private residence of a former Rebellion member. It would be too risky to park in the city's space port since they wanted to keep a low profile. Rey let her finger tail across the leaves and flowers that brushed pass them. They felt silky and sweet scents teased her nose as they made their way to the city. She couldn't help but gasp at the sites she saw. She heard a couple of off-worlders speak of the classical beauty but it was beyond her imagination. The streets swarmed with humans and gungans dressed in rich coloured clothing, sculpted buildings towered above them, and in almost every corner there was a fountain pouring crystalline water.

Finn had a similar expression of wonderment as R2 beeped excitedly beside them, pointing out many of the city's features. It had been years since he had been on Naboo, he remembered the queen he had served long ago and the Jedi who loved her. He had shown Rey and Finn many holorecordings of the planet during their journey; however, much of his memory was placed under restricted access.

"This place is amazing, I wish Rose and Poe where here," Finn's voice was soft as his head turned in every direction trying to catch each sight. Rey nodded. The two had been disappointed to be left out but Poe had important missions to attend to and Rose was busy with the new ships from Kuat. Rose and Finn lingered together before they left, Finn promised he would return safely. Rose poked him in the head and told him not to get distracted or arrested, he laughed giving her a fierce hug. Rey knew they were on a tight schedule, they only four days left to acquire the diatium cell but she hoped they would have some time to explore the city.

* * *

Leia had arranged for them to stay in a hole-in-the-wall motel. It was small but comfy, and most importantly hidden from any prying eyes. As soon as they arrived Chewie immediately went to take a nap and R2 powered down while Finn showered.

He came out of the room refreshed, and in that moment the Supreme Leader came into view. Rey's gaze darted towards him, her face paled. Finn rifled through his belongings completely unaware of his companion's tense expression.

"Rey you should try out the refresher, it's stocked with shampoo and conditioner!"

She smiled tightly, "That's great Finn." Kylo's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm hmm, and which one do you use first shampoo or conditioner?" Connix had told them about the ordeal it took to get Rey ready for the ball. Apparently, she had never used soap before, and when they brought out razors to shave her legs she bolted from the room, claiming they were subjecting her to some cruel hazing ritual. She still believed it to be true.

"Ummm, conditioner?"

"Rey," Finn groaned.

"I know how to shower Finn." Kylo stood beside her, his breath feathering her neck, his presence overwhelming. She quivered at his nearness, Kylo pressed his lips her ear.

"Pray tell, why are you talking about showering with that soldier?" When Finn turned to grab his socks Rey quickly reached back to pinch Kylo through his robes. He grabbed her hand.

"And how about laundry. I'm pretty sure I caught you doing the sniff test this morning."

"Strong words from a guy who wears the same jacket almost every day." Kylo reached around and dug his fingers into her side, her body jerked and she shot him a quick glare. His lips twitched, she reminded him of a hissing kitten, especially as she tore her hand out of his grasp and swatted him

"Hey, this jacket carries sentimental value." Finn protested as he stoked the leather affectionately. "It was the first piece of clothing I wore, outside of a uniform."

Rey smiled softly at him, Kylo tugged on her hair.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked noting her tense posture.

"Yes, fine, perfectly fine." Rey stepped on his foot but it did little against Kylo's thick boots.

"Your hairs messy, want me to do it for you?"

"Ah-No, it's fine."

"Come on Rey, I'll do a good job, besides we have nothing to do until Chewie wakes up."

Rey reluctantly sat down and Finn moved behind her, he undid her ruffled hair with deft fingers. Her heart thundered as Kylo kneeled down in front of her. It was a shocking image, the Supreme leader on his knees before a young Jedi. There was mischief in his gaze and her eyes narrowed, what was he planning. He took her foot in his hand, her eyes widened. _Don't!_ He slid her boot off and her breath stilled in apprehension. His fingers touched the arch off her foot, and he ruthlessly tickled her. Rey yelped as she spasmed, knocking Finn's hands from her head.

"Rey? Are you okay? I didn't pull on anything, did I?" She tried to discreetly wrestle her foot out of his hand but his grip remained strong, holding it hostage in his lap.

"No, no, it's fine, you can continue." Kylo smirked and tickled her harder. _I didn't mean you!_ Rey clenched the side of her chair to prevent her body from moving, her breaths deep and forceful.

Kylo eventually took mercy on her and stopped tickling, but then he decided to massage her small foot. Rey bit her lip, arguably it was worse and she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from moaning. The skin of her sole was rough and hard from years of work, yet Kylo seemed unconcerned. His fingers trailed across her skin in soft caresses, each stroke almost reverent. Her foot looked dainty in his hold, his large hands practically dwarfed it. They radiated warmth which seeped into her nerves, travelling from her heel up to some place deep inside her that basked in his touch.

"There, finished," Finn declared triumphantly as he examined the three perfectly formed buns. Rey wrenched her foot out of Kylo's grasp, sending a quick kick to his shin before shoving it back into her boot, Kylo chuckled as he rose. She turned towards the mirror regarding Finn's handiwork, even Kylo had to admit it looked pretty good.

"I didn't know you could style hair."

"I find long hair fascinating, they don't let us grow it out in the First Order."

"Well, you could grow it out now."

Finn laughed, "I'm not sure that would suit me but thanks."

She felt Kylo pinch her sides, she reached her hand back to swat him but he was already gone.


	15. Different

When Rey pictured a storage facility containing raw materials, the sculpted multi-story building of Hctaqsas Metals was not what she expected. However; every building in Theed looked like an old world beauty. They had spent the last three days scoping out the place and devising a plan. Tonight was it, if they missed their opportunity then it might be a while before Leia could get any information on a new location. It was decided Chewie would wait outside as back up, along with the airspeeder they acquired, the rest of them would sneak in to retrieve the cell

Chewie growled reassuringly beside her, Rey gave him a tight smile, rubbing his furry arm in gratitude. She felt a trickle of sweat run down her back in anticipation, she was reminded of Starkiller base, the night she first escaped from the First Order. She smiled to herself, she had gone through harder trials with much worser odds, tonight would be a challenge but not impossible.

A strong wind pushed against her body, if Rey wasn't so used to heights she might have fallen, they were standing on the rooftop of a building, directly opposite of it. Rey tugged her collar up, she had never worn all black before, such clothing was ill-suited in the Jakku Sun, but it would help them blend in. For a moment Rey wondered if what she was doing made her some a criminal. She closed her eyes. Survival of the fittest.

"All right, he's the last one, it's time to go," Finn announced as he lowered a pair of Macrobinoculars.

They made their way to the docking entrance, R2 hacking into the systems to open it. They would have to make their way to the third basement level where the diatium cells were stored, fortunately, Finn recognised a lot of the security systems as they had been employed by the First Order.

They gradually progressed to the lower levels, with every step they took Rey felt herself relax. Darting through the halls she melted into the shadows, her body felt lighter, the silence was comforting, it was if she was tracking a well known path through a Starship graveyard.

Finn suddenly swerved to the left firing his silent blaster pistol. Its eyes whirled, smoke billowing from the scorched hole in its head, the security droid gave a small screech before it shut down.

"Kriff!" Rey whispered harshly as it began to tilt backward, she reached out a hand, using the force to prevent it from crashing to the ground. R2 opened a cleaning closet and she levitated the droid into it.

"I swear I head something."

Rey and Finn froze, eyes darting towards the hallway entrance, they quickly ducked into the closet with R2 as two guards appeared.

"Nothing here mate," the other declared, his voice deeper than the first.

"I know what I heard."

"Oooo, I know, it must be a Knight of Ren come to steal your soul." Rey froze, tilting her head to the door so she could hear better.

"Don't even joke about that," the first snapped, Rey could hear them moving about the area, banging around, checking each crevice.

"What? You an acolyte of the new Supreme Leader."

"Of course not. But, you gotta admit he's way different from Snoke."

"Hah! Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer? Please."

The first continued heedlessly, "I heard, he saved the of people Point Ridan and Gan Moradir, they were dyin, he's really trying to clean up the galaxy. He's also been making changes to the First Order brass, replacing a whole lot of them, especially those that tended to kill off people. I even heard he saved a bunch of no-name soldiers on Pasher!"

"Man, you sound in love, thinkin of joining the First Order?"

He laughed, "Nah, I'm way too old, the military ain't for me, but maybe my son will."

There was a sliver of excitement in his voice that made Rey tremble.

"Well you may be singin his praises but I don't think he's that different from Vader."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard he just conquered Kerev Doi, massacred all the leaders."

Rey's heart seized, her hand clutched at her throat. A feeling of dread began to churn in her stomach.

"No way."

"My cousin told me, said he passing through the area when he found out, it'll probably hit the HoloNet soon. He told me Ren personally sent his right-hand man Savyn 'the Bloody' to kill everyone. It was horrific, body parts everywhere. They'll probably be cleaning up the place for days."

Rey felt them approaching their hiding spot. She shook the chaotic thoughts from her mind. The guard had his hand on the closet door, using the force she reached out with her mind, _Go_. His hand stilled.

"Mate, there's nothing here, let's go."

The first huffed, "fine."

When the sound of their footsteps disappeared they slowly crept out from the closet.

"Wow, that was a close call. You all right Rey?" She was pale, her skin felt clammy.

"Yeah," she gave Finn a tight smile, "just nervous, let's hurry up."

They eventually made their way to the 3rd basement level, R2 opened the locked crate. Rey carefully lifted a Diatium cell out. It was small, plain looking and could easily be mistaken for an ordinary lump of metal, but through the force, she sensed overwhelming energy in it.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me Supreme Leader?" AT-8266 stood before Kylo Ren. She had yet to disappoint him, returning from each of her missions successfully with all her teammates intact. Kylo had formed a new special forces unit with her in charge after carefully selecting soldiers, one of which was EB-3972 who had served under her before her demotion.

"I have a new assignment for you, I'm sending you to the Kathol sector, I want to know how a Mole Serpent ended up on Pasher. Reports from the Sector indicate nothing seems to be amiss but I want you to personally investigate."

"Of course Supreme Leader," she bowed lowly.

"Before you leave, I wish to give you a reward."

Her eyes widened, "Sir?" She questioned.

"A name, you will be granted a name. What do you wish to be called?"

Her breath caught. For a stormtrooper, acquiring a name was the highest honour they could receive. They would be something instead of nothing, an individual in a sea of mass produced weapons. She thought of a time long ago, it felt almost like a dream, one which she dared not hope to return to. But looking into the Supreme Leader's expectant eyes, it came without hesitation.

"Asha."

"Very well, Commander Asha."


End file.
